


you look so perfect

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know now, that I'm so down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look so perfect

**Author's Note:**

> obviously inspired by 5SOS

Derek sat up on the couch, feeling sated and content, as Stiles bent over to grab the nearest pair of underwear – which just happened to be Derek’s – and pulled them on. He grabbed his glasses that had been thrown on the coffee table and put them back on.

Derek couldn’t say when this had all started exactly, maybe the first time Stiles had come home from college to visit, but one day he found himself in bed with Stiles. The sex had been awesome and they’d agreed afterward, rather awkwardly, that all it had to be was sex, no strings attached.

So it’d become their thing. Anytime Stiles came home for a visit, he’d show up at Derek’s loft and they’d fool around, have a good time, and Stiles would leave. And it had been good, great.

But as time went on, Stiles started sticking around after. He’d crash on Derek’s couch and watch tv. Or make them something to eat, wearing just a pair of Derek’s baggy sweats. They’d talk about Stiles’ schooling, the pack, Derek’s new job. Stiles’ presence was comforting, he made Derek laugh, feeling happy with life for the first time in a very long time. And Derek found himself counting down the days until Stiles’ next visit.

Stiles had arrived in town this afternoon for the summer break between his junior and senior year. He’d shown up at Derek’s place, not even visiting his dad first – Derek couldn’t smell any familiar people on him – and had launched himself at the werewolf. They didn’t even make it to the bed.

And now Derek watched as Stiles moved over to the table where he kept his work, standing in a patch of light filtering in from the fading sun. He bent over Derek’s work and rifled through the papers, hand running through his hair. After a moment, he turned to look at Derek, small smirk playing about his mouth. He reached a hand up to his face, fingers tapping a rhythm against his jaw.

Derek felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of Stiles – half lit up in a golden glow, hand on his face, wearing Derek’s underwear – and realized this was something he wanted, not just for the moment, not whenever Stiles felt like it. He wanted it now and always. And that knowledge both terrified him and elated him.

“As tempting as you look,” Stiles finally said, dropping his hand and smiling at Derek like maybe he was something worth keeping, “you should get dressed and come help me make dinner.”

“Kinda hard to do,” Derek answered once he found his voice, “when you’re wearing my underwear.”

Stiles smirked again and moved back towards the couch. “Just put mine on then.”

Derek’s heart jumped at the thought, feeling like maybe they were talking about something more important than just underwear. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Stiles hummed in agreement as he reached the couch. “I think I would,” he said as he straddled Derek, running his hands up his chest and around his shoulders, fingers playing with the hair at the nap of his neck.

“Yeah?” Derek asked, moving his hands up Stiles’ thighs.

“Yeah,” Stiles answered, lips a breath away from Derek’s.

Derek pulled Stiles flush against him, kissing the lips he’d grown to love. Stiles smiled against the kiss and Derek felt his own lips return the gesture, knowing he wasn’t alone in this.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](bilesandthesourwolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
